Embracing Sin
by StickieBun
Summary: SEQUEL TO "Just a Doll" Co-written with Undertaker's Madness. (Jase Dubois (c) Me) Just when Undertaker and Jase settle down and have their lives together to look forward to without worry of having to pick up and run at any moment, Heaven makes an attack on Paris, aimed to cleans the city of sin and abominations...but what is their true target? Cover art by aissrikawaii.
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry everyone, I am officially moving off FF. net and to AO3. All my old fanfictions can be found there, plus new ones! To find this fanfiction, and many more, please go to:**

_**archiveofourown.  
org  
/users/TiBun**_

(Sorry the link isn't in a nice format to copy/paste. FF. net is a dick about links and anything that looks like a link.)

**Thank you.**

**-TiBun (Formally StickieBun)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry everyone, I am officially moving off FF. net and to AO3. All my old fanfictions can be found there, plus new ones! To find this fanfiction, and many more, please go to:**

_**archiveofourown.  
org  
/users/TiBun**_

(Sorry the link isn't in a nice format to copy/paste. FF. net is a dick about links and anything that looks like a link.)

**Thank you.**

**-TiBun (Formally StickieBun)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry everyone, I am officially moving off FF. net and to AO3. All my old fanfictions can be found there, plus new ones! To find this fanfiction, and many more, please go to:**

_**archiveofourown.  
org  
/users/TiBun**_

(Sorry the link isn't in a nice format to copy/paste. FF. net is a dick about links and anything that looks like a link.)

**Thank you.**

**-TiBun (Formally StickieBun)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry everyone, I am officially moving off FF. net and to AO3. All my old fanfictions can be found there, plus new ones! To find this fanfiction, and many more, please go to:**

_**archiveofourown.  
org  
/users/TiBun**_

(Sorry the link isn't in a nice format to copy/paste. FF. net is a dick about links and anything that looks like a link.)

**Thank you.**

**-TiBun (Formally StickieBun)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry everyone, I am officially moving off FF. net and to AO3. All my old fanfictions can be found there, plus new ones! To find this fanfiction, and many more, please go to:**

_**archiveofourown.  
org  
/users/TiBun**_

(Sorry the link isn't in a nice format to copy/paste. FF. net is a dick about links and anything that looks like a link.)

**Thank you.**

**-TiBun (Formally StickieBun)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry everyone, I am officially moving off FF. net and to AO3. All my old fanfictions can be found there, plus new ones! To find this fanfiction, and many more, please go to:**

_**archiveofourown.  
org  
/users/TiBun**_

(Sorry the link isn't in a nice format to copy/paste. FF. net is a dick about links and anything that looks like a link.)

**Thank you.**

**-TiBun (Formally StickieBun)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry everyone, I am officially moving off FF. net and to AO3. All my old fanfictions can be found there, plus new ones! To find this fanfiction, and many more, please go to:**

_**archiveofourown.  
org  
/users/TiBun**_

(Sorry the link isn't in a nice format to copy/paste. FF. net is a dick about links and anything that looks like a link.)

**Thank you.**

**-TiBun (Formally StickieBun)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry everyone, I am officially moving off FF. net and to AO3. All my old fanfictions can be found there, plus new ones! To find this fanfiction, and many more, please go to:**

_**archiveofourown.  
org  
/users/TiBun**_

(Sorry the link isn't in a nice format to copy/paste. FF. net is a dick about links and anything that looks like a link.)

**Thank you.**

**-TiBun (Formally StickieBun)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry everyone, I am officially moving off FF. net and to AO3. All my old fanfictions can be found there, plus new ones! To find this fanfiction, and many more, please go to:**

_**archiveofourown.  
org  
/users/TiBun**_

(Sorry the link isn't in a nice format to copy/paste. FF. net is a dick about links and anything that looks like a link.)

**Thank you.**

**-TiBun (Formally StickieBun)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry everyone, I am officially moving off FF. net and to AO3. All my old fanfictions can be found there, plus new ones! To find this fanfiction, and many more, please go to:**

_**archiveofourown.  
org  
/users/TiBun**_

(Sorry the link isn't in a nice format to copy/paste. FF. net is a dick about links and anything that looks like a link.)

**Thank you.**

**-TiBun (Formally StickieBun)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry everyone, I am officially moving off FF. net and to AO3. All my old fanfictions can be found there, plus new ones! To find this fanfiction, and many more, please go to:**

_**archiveofourown.  
org  
/users/TiBun**_

(Sorry the link isn't in a nice format to copy/paste. FF. net is a dick about links and anything that looks like a link.)

**Thank you.**

**-TiBun (Formally StickieBun)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry everyone, I am officially moving off FF. net and to AO3. All my old fanfictions can be found there, plus new ones! To find this fanfiction, and many more, please go to:**

_**archiveofourown.  
org  
/users/TiBun**_

(Sorry the link isn't in a nice format to copy/paste. FF. net is a dick about links and anything that looks like a link.)

**Thank you.**

**-TiBun (Formally StickieBun)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry everyone, I am officially moving off FF. net and to AO3. All my old fanfictions can be found there, plus new ones! To find this fanfiction, and many more, please go to:**

_**archiveofourown.  
org  
/users/TiBun**_

(Sorry the link isn't in a nice format to copy/paste. FF. net is a dick about links and anything that looks like a link.)

**Thank you.**

**-TiBun (Formally StickieBun)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry everyone, I am officially moving off FF. net and to AO3. All my old fanfictions can be found there, plus new ones! To find this fanfiction, and many more, please go to:**

_**archiveofourown.  
org  
/users/TiBun**_

(Sorry the link isn't in a nice format to copy/paste. FF. net is a dick about links and anything that looks like a link.)

**Thank you.**

**-TiBun (Formally StickieBun)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry everyone, I am officially moving off FF. net and to AO3. All my old fanfictions can be found there, plus new ones! To find this fanfiction, and many more, please go to:**

_**archiveofourown.  
org  
/users/TiBun**_

(Sorry the link isn't in a nice format to copy/paste. FF. net is a dick about links and anything that looks like a link.)

**Thank you.**

**-TiBun (Formally StickieBun)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorry everyone, I am officially moving off FF. net and to AO3. All my old fanfictions can be found there, plus new ones! To find this fanfiction, and many more, please go to:**

_**archiveofourown.  
org  
/users/TiBun**_

(Sorry the link isn't in a nice format to copy/paste. FF. net is a dick about links and anything that looks like a link.)

**Thank you.**

**-TiBun (Formally StickieBun)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Sorry everyone, I am officially moving off FF. net and to AO3. All my old fanfictions can be found there, plus new ones! To find this fanfiction, and many more, please go to:**

_**archiveofourown.  
org  
/users/TiBun**_

(Sorry the link isn't in a nice format to copy/paste. FF. net is a dick about links and anything that looks like a link.)

**Thank you.**

**-TiBun (Formally StickieBun)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Sorry everyone, I am officially moving off FF. net and to AO3. All my old fanfictions can be found there, plus new ones! To find this fanfiction, and many more, please go to:**

_**archiveofourown.  
org  
/users/TiBun**_

(Sorry the link isn't in a nice format to copy/paste. FF. net is a dick about links and anything that looks like a link.)

**Thank you.**

**-TiBun (Formally StickieBun)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Sorry everyone, I am officially moving off FF. net and to AO3. All my old fanfictions can be found there, plus new ones! To find this fanfiction, and many more, please go to:**

_**archiveofourown.  
org  
/users/TiBun**_

(Sorry the link isn't in a nice format to copy/paste. FF. net is a dick about links and anything that looks like a link.)

**Thank you.**

**-TiBun (Formally StickieBun)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Sorry everyone, I am officially moving off FF. net and to AO3. All my old fanfictions can be found there, plus new ones! To find this fanfiction, and many more, please go to:**

_**archiveofourown.  
org  
/users/TiBun**_

(Sorry the link isn't in a nice format to copy/paste. FF. net is a dick about links and anything that looks like a link.)

**Thank you.**

**-TiBun (Formally StickieBun)**


End file.
